honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Battle of Hancock
Chapter 33 Echoes of Honor Chapter 33 Jabrwock 19:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * Citizen Rear Admiral Jane Kellet, TF 12.3 * Citizen Commissioner Ludmilla Penevski * PNS Schaumberg * Penevski was at least willing to admit when she didn't know something. * Since the war began, the Manties have held a considerable advantage in scanners, fire control, and ECCM. Their missiles' onboard seekers and penaids are also better than ours, but that's a separate issue and harder to quantify, anyway. Our countermissiles and laser clusters are roughly comparable to theirs, and it appears that we do a little better job with our main battery energy weapons when we use them in counter-missile mode, as well. But the Manties' electronics superiority, coupled with their previous monopoly on the missile pod, has given them a very substantial edge in missile engagements. "But now our Solly . . . associates have helped us upgrade our electronics and reduce their superiority in that area from probably a thirty to thirty-five percent or so advantage to no more than fifteen or sixteen percent. Even more importantly, however, we can now swamp their fire control with massive salvos, just as they've been doing to us ever since the Battle of Hancock. * the new Mars-class heavy cruisers have more brute impeller strength than their compensators can handle anyway, - because the People's Navy had hoped that either they would have captured intact samples of the Manties' new inertial compensator technology or that their Solarian suppliers would have figured out how they worked by now. Neither had happened, which left the Mars-class ships ridiculously overpowered. But that had its good points, as well. For one thing, they could lose quite a few beta nodes before their maximum attainable acceleration dropped. For another, they could tow twice as many pods as a Manty Star Knight could for the same acceleration loss. * we'll be going in with twelve pods behind each battleship and six behind each heavy cruiser. It'll reduce our max acceleration substantially—by about twenty percent for the cruisers—but it will give us four hundred fifty-six pods and well over seven thousand missiles in our opening salvo * PN: Thirty-plus battleships, ten or twelve heavy cruisers, and a half-dozen destroyers * Rear Admiral Truitt * HMS Minotaur * Minotaur had been running silent under stealth for the point from which she and Harmon had decided to launch their "attack" on Hancock Base's defenders * Citizen Commander Olivia Morris * five superdreadnoughts and eleven battlecruisers with eight light cruisers or destroyers screening them * Citizen Commander Hamer, XO * Citizen Commander Diamato, Tactical * ninety-six LAC * Citizen Rear Admiral Porter. * Jackie Harmon's LACs COLAC * Citizen Captain Hector Griswold, CO of PNS Citizen Admiral Tascosa * HMLAC Harpy * They were firing at missile pods, and they killed ninety-three of them in the first salvo. * a second fusillade of grasers ripped out even as the Shrikes' missiles tubes went to maximum rate fire. * Admiral Alice Truman * Commander Stackowitz * Shrike-class, twelve shipkillers max magazine, 85,000 g * PNS Alcazar, senior ship of the task force's understrength destroyer screen, took a direct main battery hit, squarely amidships, from Tascosa * Jacquelyn Harmon * Minotaur's first salvo came slashing in completely unopposed. * PNS Mohawk in a deadly weave of energy, and the battleship's after impeller room blew apart, and her wedge faltered. Unfortunately, however, it didn't fail . . . and every man and woman aboard her died almost instantly as one laser scored a direct hit on her inertial compensator and two hundred gravities smashed the life from them like an enraged deity's mace. * "Flush remaining pods at the LACs!" she snapped, her brain whirring like a computer as she considered options and alternatives. She didn't know how many missiles she had left, but she had a decent chance of keeping the ships of the wall from getting into energy range. That meant it was the damned LACs which were the real threat. They, and they alone, had the acceleration and, more importantly, the position from which to overtake her fleeing units. Which meant that every one of them she killed would be— * The incoming missile from Rear Admiral Truitt's superdreadnoughts detonated nineteen thousand kilometers in front of Schaumberg, and the battleship writhed like a tortured animal as two massive X-ray lasers, vastly more powerful than anything the LACs could have fired, slashed into her. One destroyed three missile tubes, breached a magazine, demolished a graser mount and two of the ship's bow lasers, and killed eighty-seven people. The other smashed straight through armor and blast doors and bulkheads with demonic fury, and Citizen Rear Admiral Jane Kellet and her entire staff died as it blew her flag deck apart. * her people had managed to destroy sixteen of them outright and drive another five off with damage. But that left seventy-five LACs * She'd lost three more LACs, two of them on cowboy solo attacks they should never have attempted, on the last firing run. She was down to seventy-two effectives now * Even more dangerously, the Peeps were firing missiles past them now, as if someone on the other side had figured out about their bow walls. A passing shot was always a harder targeting solution, but the laserheads exploding astern of the LACs probed viciously at their wedges' open after aspects. One of them died, then two more, then a fourth, but the others held their courses, unable to accelerate as they locked their bow walls and poured fire into the enemy. * LAC 01-001, call-sign Harpy, exploded in an eye-wrenching flash as Oliver Diamato's crews sent two capital ship grasers cleanly through her bow wall. *By the end of the battle, more than half the LACs were lost. This was mentioned in Ashes when they started forming up the LAC squadrons. Second Hancock occured in 1903 PD, 1911 was third one And then Parks had left one battle squadron to hold Seaford and returned to Hancock . . . just in time to meet Admiral Coatsworth as he moved in, expecting to find Rollins in possession. At least Coatsworth had gotten most of his ships out, yet his lead squadrons had taken a terrible pounding, and without Seaford's repair facilities, he'd been driven clear back to Barnett with his damaged units while his courier boats reported the disaster to Haven. HH3 --dotz 18:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :There was another engagement, but it is not refered to as Second Hancock. HH9 clearly establishes the battle from HH8 as "Second Hancock" -- SaganamiFan 23:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Talbott System? Quote: Admiral Kellet's Task Force 12.3 set course for the Talbott System--dotz 18:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) PN's casualties 6 damaged BB's survived (HH9), why there is 12BB destroyed according to battle template, while it should be couple of dozens.--dotz 18:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 5 SD vs 33 BB = fourth Yeltsin conditions.--dotz 08:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC)